CONFESSION
by Boowan
Summary: sequel from MEMO. EXO FF. BL.


**Tittle : CONFESSION (( sequel from MEMO ))**

**Author : Boowan**

**Genre : Romance, BL!**

**Ratting : T**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Other….**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Hai-hai '-')/ Ini Author bikin sequel buat **MEMO.** Aduh… tapi ini bisa disebut sequel gak sih. Anggep aja sequel deh ya. Oke…. Selamat membaca tapi biar gak bingung Author saranin buat baca ya **MEMO** dulu tapi gak di baca juga gak apa-apa sih.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading ^3^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" YA! OH SEHUN! LEMPAR YANG BENAR!" Chanyeol berteriak di ujung lapangan ketika bola basket yang barusaja dilempar Sehun melenceng jauh keluar dari area lapangan basket. Sehun berdecak kesal ketika melihat bola itu menggelinding hingga mencapai tempat parkir yang memang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sehun mendengar Chanyeol yang menghela nafas disampingnya." Permainan mu sangat kacau hari ini. Kau kenapa ?"

" Entahlah… hyung." Sehun mengangkat bahunya." Aku merasa biasa saja hari ini."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali." Ambil bolanya…. Nak."

Biasanya Sehun akan menolak perintah Chanyeol dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi entahlah, apa yang mendorongnya namun untuk kali ini kaki Sehun segera bergerak demi mendengar intruksi Chanyeol.

Sehun menemukan bola basket berhenti di bawah roda sebuah mobil yang terpakir tak jauh dari lapangan basketnya." Ish! Kau merepotkanku saja." Ia membungkuk dan memungut bola itu.

" _Hyung!"_

.

.

.

.

SETT

.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti tepat ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Ia urung untuk pergi dan memilih untuk tetap berdiri diam di balik mobil.

" _Aku menyukai… Kai."_

.

.

.

.

Luhan bergerak turun dari boncengan motor Kai ketika dirasanya mesin motor yang dinaikinya tidak lagi menderu. Ia melepas helm yang terpasang di kepalanya kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menyerahkan kepada pemiliknya.

" Sampai jumpa, Kai." Ujarnya. Terdengar nada lesu dari suaranya. Ia berbalik bermaksud cepat-cepat menuju lapangan untuk mengikuti kegiatan Club bolanya.

" Hyung!"

Luhan sebenarnya mendengar panggilan Kai tapi seolah tubuhnya enggan untuk berhenti atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin berhenti. Luhan tetap meneruskan langkah gontainya yang mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir dan Kai yang masih berada diatas motor sport-nya.

" Hyung!" terdengar lagi suara Kai dan Luhan semakin tak ingin memperdulikannya. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan bahunya dan barulah Luhan menoleh.

" Hyung?" Kai menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang terlampau kusut.

" Ada apa Kai ?" suaranya pun terdengar sama kusut dengan wajahnya.

" Kau sakit ya, Hyung!" Kai menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Luhan dan tentu saja ia tak merasakan apapun disana. Luhan menampik tangan Kai kemudian menggeleng.

" Atau kau lapar ?" Kai menarik lengan Luhan." Kajja! Kita pergi ke kafetaria sebelum…" Kai berbalik ketika dirasakannya Luhan tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia mendapati wajah Luhan yang lebih kusut dari sebelumnya. Terlihat ada hal kompleks yang sedang mengganggu fikirannya.

" Hentikan Kai…" ujar Luhan." Ini hari minggu dan kafetaria tutup…. Jebal."

" Hyung?"

Kai merasakan pegangannya dilepas sepihak oleh Luhan," Berhentilah mentraktirku makan setiap hari. Berhentilah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahku. Berhentilah pura-pura menyukai Manchester United…." Luhan menatap lurus pada wajah Kai." Berhentilah menungguku latihan di Club Bola setiap minggu pagi dan…"

" Hyung… A-ada apa dengan mu ?" potong Kai. Ia merasa sedikit panik mendengar semua pernyataan Luhan. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Hyung… kenapa kau seperti ini ? Maksudku… kau harusnya mengatakan padaku jika semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini membuatmu tidak nyaman dan sangat mengganggu."

Luhan menggeleng.

" Lalu apa alasannya ?" Kai menatap sosok hening di hadapannya." Apa karena…. A-aku menyatakan perasaan padamu kemarin ?"

Luhan masih diam tanpa memandang pada Kai.

Kai mengusak rambutnya." Hyung… harusnya jangan begini. Jika mungkin kau tidak…" Kai menahan kalimatnya. Sungguh ia sendiri tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Kai mengehela nafas." Tidak meyukaiku. Tidak apa-apa Hyung."

Luhan menunduk dalam. Apa yang barusaja ia dengar membuat perasaannya benar-benar tak nyaman. Kai merasakan sesuatu yang berat barusaja menghimpit dadanya. Sesak. Sesak ketika menyadari apa yang barusaja terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sebuah kesimpulan muncul dari otak Kai ketika melihat bagaimana Luhan yang berubah menunduk dengan wajah risau," Hyung… ja-jadi kau tidak menyukai ku ?"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Luhan diam dan masih khidmat memandangi sepatunya.

.

.

.

" Jadi benar… kau tidak menyukaiku, hyung ?"

Luhan masih diam dan Kai benar-benar merasa tengah melesak dalam tanah. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan benda abstrak di dada kirinya mulai retak.

" Kau tidak menyukaiku?" giliran Kai yang menunduk dalam sekarang. Ia menyumpah serapah firasat buruknya sendiri yang mengatakan jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kai tak ingin menerka apalagi membayangkan namun firasat sialnya itu membuatnya berfikir demikian. Mungkin pasrah adalah hal yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Kai tersentak ketika merasakan genggaman pada kedua tangannya dan ketika wajahnya terangkat ia menemukan Luhan sudah tersenyum manis kepadanya." Aku menyukai Kai…"

.

.

.

.

" _Aku menyukai Kai…."_

.

.

DEG

.

.

Sehun terpaku ditempat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja disampaikan Luhan pada Kai. Ia berpaling membelakangi tempat Luhan dan Kai berada. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada bola seolah mencari sebuah pegangan yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan. Ia memang sudah mendengar kalimat itu semalam tapi kenapa hatinya masih saja terasa…sakit.

Sehun ingin mendengarkan percakapan mereka selanjutnya. Ingin melihat reaksi Kai dan mendengar keputusan Luhan. Karenanya ia kini mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Namun, sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi karena justru sekarang ia tengah menemukan dirinya yang berjalan kembali ke arah lapangan basket dengan tangan mencengkram erat pada sisi-sisi bolanya. Sehun akui jika dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai kenyataan yang akan terjadi beberapa menit yang akan datang.

.

.

.

" _Aku mencintai Oh Sehun…."_

_Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Ia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Darimana ia mendapat keberanian besar untuk menyatakan hal itu pada Sehun._

_Sehun terhenyak. Tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya memompa darah dua kali lipat dari biasanya._

'_Luhan mencintainya…'_

'_Luhan…. orang yang disukainya sejak Sehun mengalami pubertas pertama juga memiliki perasaan yang sama….'_

'_Xi Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun…'_

_Sehun berharap jika ini adalah salah satu bagian dari jutaan mimpinya untuk bisa bersanding dengan Luhan, Ia berharap seseorang menamparnya agar segera terbangun dari mimpi ini. Setidaknya Sehun tak akan merasa terlalu kecewa. Namun, ketika ia tak merasakan tamparan apapun di wajahnya dan justru merasakan bagaimana erat dan hangatnya seseorang di belakang memeluknya, Sehun fikir ia tidak sedang bermimpi._

" _A-aku mencintai Sehun. Sudah lama sekali…" Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya yang tanpa sadar memberi sensasi menggelitik pada leher Sehun." Lama sekali… bahkan sebelum aku tahu jika Kai menyukai ku."_

_._

_._

_._

_Hening._

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan menyamankan posisi nya menyandar pada bahu Sehun." Jadi… aku mohon. Buatlah agar aku tidak menerima cinta, Kai."_

" _Dengan cara apa ?" akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sehun bungkam, Ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar begitu gugup._

" _Kau hanya tinggal menjawab… apakah aku harus menerima Kai ata tidak ?" Luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya juga begitu keras berdegup saat ini._

" _A-aku…" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama." Aku tidak tahu, hyung."_

" _Sehun-ah… buat aku untuk tidak menerima Kai."_

" _Tapi hyung… Kai menyukai mu."_

" _Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku."_

" _Tapi… Kai… dia benar-benar menyukaimu."_

_Sehun merasakan pelukan Luhan mengendur." Jadi… apa Sehun tidak menyukai ku ?"_

_Hening._

_Pelukan Luhan benar-benar terlepas dan Sehun merasakan pergerakan pada ranjangnya, menandakan Luhan barusaja bergerak turun." Kau ingin aku menerima, Kai ?" Luhan menggengam erat kertas memo di tangannya._

_Sehun diam. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Kai menyukai Luhan dan Luhan ternyata mencintai Sehun dan sialnya, Sehun teramat menyukai Luhan. Jadi sekarang apa ?_

" _Kau ingin aku menerima Kai ?" Sehun menunduk diam hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia bergerak menuju pintu kamarnya, memutar knop dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar." Maaf hyung…. Tapi seharian mengerjakan tugas membuatku merasa lelah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdapat dua resiko pasti ketika kau berani menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Resiko untuk diterima dan resiko untuk ditolak. Cinta tak selamanya akan berbuah manis. Jika diterima adalah saat dimana kau merasakan manisnya maka ditolak adalah bagian dimana kau harus menyiapkan mental untuk mengecap rasa pahitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ooooo **OOOOOO** ooooo

.

.

Sehun berteriak gusar ketika Chanyeol, sunbaenya di tingkat dua mendorongnya hingga menghantam tembok kelasnya. Sehun fikir lelucon yang diceritakan Tao sama sekali tak lucu dan kenapa Subae-nya ini tertawa begitu histeris hingga berpotensi mencelakakan orang lain.

" Ya Hyung!" Sehun menahan Chanyeol yang hendak mendorongnya kembali." Kau berhenti mendorongku atau memilih kaki ku ini mampir ke bokong mu." Ancam Sehun yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang bokong Chanyeol.

Masih disela-sela tawanya namja itu mengangkat tangannya." Maaf, Hun. Aku tidak sadar." Dan selanjutnya Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi di sebelah Tao.

Sehun hanya memutar mata malas dan Tao terkikik disamping Chanyeol." Sehun-ah… jangan lupa sore nanti ditempat biasa, okay." Chanyeol membentuk lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

" Aku tahu." Respon Sehun.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Tao." Jangan terlambat."

" Aku tahu… hyung…"

.

.

" SEHUNNIE!" mereka bertiga sama-sama menoleh pada sumber suara. Dimana dari ujung koridor tampak Luhan yang tengah melambai ke arah mereka…. atau tepatnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun melihat Luhan sekilas," Ddakbam 25 kali untuk keterlambatan 5 menit." Ujar Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Tao." Annyeong." Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya Sehun memutar tubuhnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kelas yang ia tutup.

" SE…"

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

" ….HUN."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya beberapa kali selama pelajaran Hwang Saem dan itu membuat Xiumin yang duduk disampingnya ikut terganggu." Sebaiknya kau segera menceritakan masalahmu. Suara helaan nafasmu membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi." Bisiknya. Luhan memiringkan wajahnya pada Xiumin sekilas, menampakkan wajah memelasnya dan selanjutnya ia kembali menghela nafas.

" Yaish! Jangan bilang dua bocah labil itu yang membuatmu galau, Han." Tebak Xiumin dan Luhan mengangguk lemah.

" Akan kuceritakan padamu nanti… sepertinya Hwang Saem sedang menatapmu." Luhan berpura-pura menunduk membaca bukunya dan selanjutnya ia mendengar suara Hwang Saem yang menyuruh Xiumin untuk mengerjakan soal kalkulus di papan tulis. Xiumin mendengus kesal dan ia bersumpah akan menghantamkan penghapus papan tulis pada kepala temannya itu setelah ini.

Luhan menatap lurus pada Xiumin yang terlihat bersusah payah mengerjakan mata pelajaran paling mematikan sepanjang masa itu. Matanya memandang lurus namun fikirannya tak benar-benar focus pada Xiumin dan soal kalkulus Hwang Saem di depan sana. Ia ingat Sehun. Ingat bagaimana Sehun mengacuhkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Seperti kemarin ketika Luhan berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sama-sama keluar dari gerbang rumah, namja itu berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Atau saat Luhan menyapanya dari jendela kamar mereka yang berseberangan, Sehun justru menutup tirai seolah ia tak melihat apa-apa dari balik kaca jendelanya.

Dan yang menyakitkan adalah pagi ini ketika Luhan mendengar bagaimana kerasnya Sehun membanting pintu kelas. Luhan sudah ingin menangis kalau saja tak ingat ia sedang berada di tempat umum. Luhan baik-baik saja meskipun Sehun tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tapi, diacuhkan seperti ini rasanya bahkan lebih sesak dari sekedar penolakan. Jika tahu akan begini jadinya ia tak akan mengakui apapun malam itu. Membiarkan perasaannya terpendam dalam-dalam dan mendapatkan perhatian Sehun seperti biasanya.

" Min…"

Xiumin yang sedetik lalu barusaja kembali dari perjuangan melawan soal kalkulus menoleh pada Luhan penuh tanya ketika melihat bagaimana rupa kusut Luhan yang bahkan sebelum ia maju ke depan kelas tak semengenaskan ini.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jadi….. Sehun tak menyukai ku…."_

" _Xi Luhan akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu…"_

" _Aku menyukai Kai…."_

" _HYUNG! BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!"_

.

.

.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

.

.

.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati ketika kalimat-kalimat yang masuk dalam lubang pendengarannya itu terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya. Ini mengganggu konsentrasinya dan membuat bola yang berusaha ia masukkan dalam ring terus terusan meleset dan terakhir bola itu melambung keluar lapangan.

" Haishh!" Sehun menendang kesal udara hampa dihadapannya, menekuk kakinya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada semen yang melapisi lapangan. Ia mengusap peluh yang menjalar menuruni pelipisnya.

Latihan untuk team-nya sudah berakhir dua jam lalu dan bahkan teman-temannya yang lain seperti Tao ataupun Chanyeol mungkin sudah duduk manis menikmati makan malam dirumah masing-masing. Namun, Sehun seolah tak berniat untuk pulang kerumah meskipun langit sudah berubah gelap.

Sehun tahu ia tak bisa untuk tak memikirkan apapun. Bagaimana pun ia berusaha menyibukkan diri. Berlatih basket setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu di game center atau tidur seharian dirumah Tao maupun Chanyeol. Itu sama sekali tak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari…. Luhan dan perasaannya.

Well, dan mengenai Kai. Ia tak menjauhi ataupun membencinya, Sehun hanya berusaha untuk tak terlalu menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya itu demi kesehatan hatinya. Biar bagaimanapun Kai juga sedikit ambil bagian dalam kegalauan yang tengah dialami Sehun. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar dan melihat sendiri peristiwa di tempat parkir sekolahnya tempo hari.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun melangkah keluar dari kelasnya ketika sebuah kaki mencegatnya di depan pintu dan ia melihat Luhan menatapnya datar. Tak ada senyum polos anak kecil yang sering ia perlihatkan. _

" _Err… hai hyung." Sapa Sehun canggung dan saat ini ia tak mungkin menghindar seperti yang kemarin-kemarin ia lakukan. Luhan masih diam menatapnya." Kai….. dia masih mengelap jendela di dalam dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia…"_

" _Jelaskan padaku…" potong Luhan," Kau harus menjelaskan alasannya padaku."_

" _Bisakah kau minggir, hyung. Aku harus pergi untuk latihan…"_

" _Kenapa kau menghindariku ?"_

" _Minggir hyung… kau menghalangi jalan." Sehun bergerak ke sisi kanan untuk mengambil jalan dan Luhan ikut bergerak ke sisi kanan. Memblokade jalannya._

" _Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku ?"_

" _Chanyeol hyung menungguku."_

" _Apa kau membenciku ?"_

" _Aku harus latihan."_

" _Apa karena pembicaraan kita waktu itu."_

" _Aku akan terkena ddakbam jika terlambat."_

" _Kita harus bicara, Se…"_

" _BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU, HYUNG!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hening untuk beberapa saat. Teriakan Sehun membuat perhatian orang-orang mengarah padanya untuk beberapa saat. Luhan terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan dan Sehun sendiri tak percaya jika barusaja ia meneriaki Luhan._

" _Sehun-ah…" gumam Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Sehun tak pernah seperti ini padanya. membentaknya bahkan berbicara keras pun tak pernah Sehun lakukan selama ini._

" _Aku mohon." Ujar Sehun tanpa sedikitpun menatap Luhan." Urusanku lebih penting dari hanya sekedar memperhatikanmu."_

_Kalimat itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun dan ia menyesalinya beberapa detik setelahnya. Ia melihat Luhan mengulas senyum tipis setelah beberapa waktu lalu namja itu menatapnya tak percaya," Jadi begitu…" gumam Luhan._

" _Aku mendengar teriakan….." sebuah suara mengitrupsi mereka dan Kai sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Sehun dengan kain lap kumal ditangan._

" _Apa yang terjadi ?" Kai menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian berharap salah satu dari mereka akan memberinya jawaban._

" _Kau sudah selesai, Kai ?" tanya Luhan terlihat biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun pada menit-menit yang lalu. Seolah hatinya tak merasa sakit akibat teriakan Sehun._

" _Hanya tinggal beberapa bagian…"_

" _Aku akan menunggumu. Bukankah kita akan pulang bersama ?" ujar Luhan ._

" _Eh ?" Kai melirik Sehun yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi disampingnya." I-itu…"_

_Sehun merasakan bahunya terdorong ketika Luhan melewatinya untuk masuk kedalam kelas." Cepat selesaikan aku sudah lapar…."_

_Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan beriringan bersama Kai. Hanya sesaat dan selanjutnya ia bergerak untuk meninggalkan kelasnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dia merasa jahat dan menyesal telah berteriak pada Luhan seperti itu. Jujur saja ketika ia mendegar suara Luhan yang bergetar ia benar-benar ingin membanting dirinya sendiri ke lantai.

Ia tak bermaksud kasar dan tentu saja ia tak bermaksud mengacuhkan Luhan. Tidak sama sekali. Sehun tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Kadang ia merasa kecewa, marah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Emosinya berubah labil dan tak jelas sejak ia melihat dan mendengar pengakuan Luhan pada Kai tempo hari.

" Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar menandakan Sehun benar-benar putus asa.

" Kau hanya harus memahami perasaan mu sendiri." Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat dari sisi kiri tubuhnya dan ia mendapati Kai berdiri disana. Pemuda itu menekuk kakinya dan mengambil tempat disamping Sehun.

" Kai…"

" Kau berencana akan masuk team nasional atau apa berlatih sampai malam seperti ini." Ujar Kai sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

" Hanya ingin mencari kesibukan."

" Untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Luhan."

Bingo! Dan Sehun tersedak air mineral. Ia mengusap air yang menetes keluar dari bibirnya." Kami akan mengkuti kompetisi minggu depan." Sehun masih dengan nafas tersengal.

Kai menepuk punggung Sehun beberapa kali." Jangan berkilah."

.

.

.

.

Mereka hening dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan…. dia menyukai ku…." ujar Kai memulai pembicaraan.

Sehun masih dalam_ mode_ diamnya. Mengenai hal itu dia sudah tahu jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang diucapkan Kai." Dan begitu juga sebaliknya…. Mungkin kami akan bersama jika Luhan hanya menyukaiku. Tapi…" Kai menghela nafas dan Sehun beralih menatap Kai," Dia mengatakan jika dia mencintai Oh Sehun…. dan aku tahu bagaimana besarnya perbandingan perasaan cinta dengan hanya sekedar suka."

Kai menepuk kepala Sehun." Kau beruntung sekali." ujarnya.

" Kai… ini…"

" Aku melihatnya menangis ketika kami dalam perjalanan sepulang sekolah siang ini." potong Kai. " Dia mungkin kecewa." ujar Kai." Atau sakit hati. Melihat bagaimana seseorang yang kita sukai mengacuhkan kita. Terlebih jika itu teman lama."

" Kau bicara apa…"

" Luhan menyukai ah tidak dia mencintaimu. Tiga hari lalu Luhan mengatakannya sendiri padaku…,"

Dan Sehun fikir itu hari dimana ia melihat Luhan dan Kai berdiri berhadap-hadapan di tempat parkir.

" Bagiku... hanya sekedar disukai itu lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya aku masih mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Luhan." ujar Kai." Mungkin bisa saja, Hun. Aku merengek untuk meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihku mengingat betapa baiknya seorang Luhan selama ini melihat kau dengan tololnya mulai mejaga jarak darinya. Sangat mudah tapi biar bagaimana pun perasaan cinta tak pernah bisa dipaksakan."

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang,"Dan jangan bersikap seperti tokoh utama pria yang tersakiti demi kebahagiaan kawannya. Kita tak sedang berada dalam drama cinta taupun novel picisan jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengacuhkan Luhan dan membuat dia menerimaku bahkan jangan pernah menunjukkan sikap yang akan membuat Luhan terpaksa menerimaku." Ujar Kai." Terlebih jangan mengacuhkan perasaan mu sendiri Hun. Itu membuatmu tampak seperti seorang pecundang."

" Ya! Kau mengejekku."

" Untuk menyadarkan mu. Kalau kau berhak mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hak mu."

.

.

.

Demi apapun penuturan Kai seakan menohok hatinya. Jika hak yang dimaksud Kai adalah bisa bersanding dengan Luhan maka bukankah ia memnag harus mendapatkannya.

" Jadi…" ujar Sehun

" Tunggu apalagi idiot. Temui Luhan dan katakan 'Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan'…." potong Kai," Atau kau ingin kujuluki pecundang selamanya."

Sehun beranjak cepat dari duduknya." Aku bukan pecundang dan… aku tak mau disebut pecundang oleh mu." Sehun berbalik menunjuk Kai dan pada detik berikutnya mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Terimakasih Kai." Ujar Sehu. Ia berbalik dan menggerakkan kakinya keluar lapangan basket." Tunggu…" Sehun menahan larinya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Kai." Apa alasanmu melakukan ini? Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi pahlawan…"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk jeans-nya," Luhan mencintaimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya… aku tak ingin menjadi tokoh penghalang hubungan asmara kalian dan membuat penonton ataupun pembaca kisah kita membenciku."

Sehun tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Kai. " Ck… bicara apa kau…"

" Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah fikiran."

" Baiklah. Baiklah."

Kai tersenyum memandang punggung sahabatnya yang menjauh. Ia benar setidaknya Sehun harus mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Pulanglah." Ujar Luhan dari balik pintu rumahnya ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di halaman rumahnya dengan nafas tersengal. Sehun lupa jika ia tak membawa kendaraan saat pergi kesekolahnya hari ini dan berlari memang cukup menguras tenaganya." Ini sudah malam." Sambung Luhan.

" Kita harus bicara."

" Istirahtlah."

" Aku membencimu." Ujar Luhan langsung.

" Hyung… aku …."

" Kau mengacuhkan ku." Potong Luhan bergerak mendekat menuruni anak tangga teras rumahnya." Kau berpura-pura tak mendengarku ketika aku memanggilmu. Kau bahkan tak menyapa ah menatapku pun tidak ketika kita berpapasan." Cecar Luhan langsung ke point-nya.

" Hyung… dengarkan…"

" Jangan memotong." Tukas Luhan. Kini Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun." Jangan…." Sehun melihat mata Luhan mulai berair." Jangan menghindariku. Jangan bersikap seolah kau tak mengenaliku. Jangan mentapku dengan pandangan seolah aku ini adalah orang asing. Itu menyakitkan." Sambungnya," Jika apa yang kukatakan tempo hari mengganggumu, lupakan saja Sehun. Anggap saja…" Terdengar jeda helaan nafas dari namja manis itu," Anggap saja kau tidak mendengar apapun."

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan ia menemukan namja itu tengah menatapanya intens. Tanpa suara. Luhan mengusap kasar pipinya ketika sebulir air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan turun menyusuri pipi tirusnya." A-aku tahu Sehun tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Tidak apa-apa… Aku baik-baik saja."

" Hyung…"

Suaranya mulai serak dan _it's suck_ ini membuatnya nampak seperti seorang perempuan." Tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak menerima pernyataan cintaku. Tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak menyukaiku tapi…" lanjut Luhan tanpa peduli lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menagis di depan Sehun.

Luhan urung melontarkan kalimatnya ketika menemukan Sehun tengah memeluknya saat ini. Luhan terkejut," Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Ujar Sehun," Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kita berbicara dan aku tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama tidak menganggapmu."

" Sehun…"

" Jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku tidak menyukaimu,hyung." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan." Aku menyukaimu…. Ah maksudku aku mencintai Xi Luhan bahkan mungkin sebelum kamjjong idiot itu menyukai mu."

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun," Ya! Jangan mengatai Kai seperti itu atau aku akan marah padamu." Sehun memutar matanya malas dan meraih Luhan untuk kembali dipeluknya." Maaf aku mengacuhkan mu beberapa hari ini dan maaf jika tempo hari aku…. Berteriak padamu…. Aku hanya merasa marah ketika melihat kau masih menempel pada Kai sementara beberapa hari sebelumnya kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku."

" Kau cemburu ?" gumam Luhan. Ia terkekeh kemudian.

" Bukankah harusnya memang begitu." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat dan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun." Terimakasih, Hun… aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat ketika terakhir bola basket yang berusaha ia masukkan dalam ring melambung jauh keluar lapangan. Nafasnya menderu dan jantungnya berdegup cepat menandakan ia barusaja melakukan aktifitas fisik yang menguras energi. Kai memejamkan mata sedikit mengistirahatkan raganya.

Beberapa saat setelah Sehun pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui Luhan. Ia memutuskan bermain basket seorang diri untuk mencari pengalihan perhatian. Kai munafik jika mengatakan ia baik-baik saja ketika menerima kenyataan jika Luhan sudah lebih dulu mencintai Sehun. Ia memang kecewa dan sakit hati tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Luhan tidak memilihnya dan tak mungkin juga baginya untuk memaksa Luhan memilihnya. Well, seperti yang ia katakan cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Mungkin Luhan memang bukan jodohnya. Sederhana dan itu sedikit menenangkan perasaan Kai.

Ia terkejut ketika menemukan sebuah wajah yang mengamatinya intens ketika tepat ia membuka kedua matanya. Seorang namja, dengan wajah polos dan mata bulat besarnya yang memandang Kai tanpa berkedip.

Kai bergerak bangkit," A-ada apa ?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap. Pandangan namja itu memang terlihat menakutkan terlebih Kai tidak mengenal namja itu sama sekali.

" Apa ini milikmu ?" pemuda bermata bulat itu menyodorkan bola basket di depan wajah Kai dan memang benar itu bola yang Kai lempar beberapa menit lalu.

" Iya… berikan…" Kai berniat mengambil bola basket milik Sehun itu tapi kemudian ia menahan tangannya di udara ketika malah namja bermata bulat itu mendekap bola basket itu didadanya.

" Eh ?"

" Bermain seorang diri… apa tidak bosan ?" gumamnya. Kai terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu membungkuk mendekatkan jarak dengannya," Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kelas 2 SMA, aku suka menyanyi dan sepak bola…" pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah." Tapi karena kita sedang berada di lapangan basket jadi ayo kita bermain basket _man to man_." Ujarnya.

Kai hanya menatap sosok mungil itu tak mengerti bahkan ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan namanya butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk menjawab," Panggil aku Kai."

" Baiklah Kai….," Kyungsoo mulai men_drible_ bola ditangannya. Berlari menuju ring dan memasukkan bola basket itu tepat ke dalam ring. Ia berbalik menghadap Kai yang masih terduduk di tengah lapangan," Yang kalah adalah telur busuk dan harus mentraktir makan siang pemenang selama tiga hari." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Kai masih dengan wajah terkejutnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian namja itu menyeringai dan mulai bangkit. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot di tangan dan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo," Dan bersiaplah untuk menjadi telur busuk, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ FIN /**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAISOO NYELIP ….. dikit sih.**

**Geezzz. Sequel yang terlalu panjang untuk disebut sequel. Whadehel with sequel. Whadehel with ma story. Asdfghjkkl/ gak tau ah. **

**Dan btw kurang berapa ratus jam lagi EXO COMEBACK! / sigh/ gak bisa kalem /sigh/ asdfghjklqwrtypzxcvbnm/ sigh/**

**Udah pada lihat medley teaser-nya kan. Nyawa pada copot dari raga kan. Terlebih pas image-nya Sehun yang ASDFGHJKLMNBVCZXQWRTY banget lewat. / TERKAPAR/ soalnya author begitu/ HAHAHA/ krik/**

**And gak sabar pengen denger My Lady sama Blackpearl sama wolf sama baby don't cry sama… ah udahlah semuanya….. AWOOOOO~/sigh/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Follow my twitter : (( /dambaanoppa )) garis miring dihilangkan yaa. muehehe. Followback kok... tenang just mention. mari berteman K-POPERS let's spazzing and spamming bareng-bareng. **

**Thankyou **

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
